Flores Para El Corazón
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea. Un dia por escapar de Sakura se da cuenta por terceros que Naruto ha rechazado el amor de Hinata, que Hiashi busca que Hinata se case con alguien que ella quiera, sino finalmente se verá obligada a casarse con su primo.


**Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores! :D Primero que nada, Gracias por entrar y querer leer mi trabajo. Acá les traigo mi Fic, que les dije en el pasado que publicaría. Gracias por los comentarios de los demás fic's, son muy importantes para mi, porque me hacen sentir súper bien… Este es narrado por Sasuke, puede que muchos digan que no es muy Sasuke… a mi me gusta ver a Sasuke enamorado!**

**SasuHina.**

**Sin nada más que agregar… ¡a leer!**

***.*.***

**Calas Blancas**

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha y divise a Sakura caminar distraídamente no quería que ella me viera, comenzaría a molestar y a pedirme que saliera con ella o algo así, busco con la mirada un lugar donde esconderme y entre en un bar, Sakura paso de largo y se me ocurrió sentarme y tomar algo. Me siento en un banco de la barra:

**-uno doble con hielo, por favor-** le pedí al bartender. Cuando me lo sirve comienzo a recordar que Tsunade me dijo que no debía beber después de al menos un mes de recuperarme, la pelea entre Pain justo con Naruto no fue fácil y quien iba a creer que el quedo mas mal parado iba ser yo. Pero ya habían pasado casi 6 meses desde mi regreso a la aldea, la mayoría de la gente confiaba en mi, las misiones de rango S ya era comunes en mi lista de espera, era hora que me premiara con un buen trago. Estaba por tomar el trago, cuando escucho que en una mesa que estaba tras mío comienzan a hablar de cierta chica que se me hacía conocida:

**-¡eres un mentiroso! Eso no puede ser cierto.-** decía uno de ello.

**-eres un incrédulo, te digo que sí es cierto el chico zorro rechazó a la Hyuga-** ¿acaso Konoha cambió tanto en mi ausencia que una chica se le declaró a Naruto? Y lo peor del caso que el dobe la rechazo. Hyuga... una Hyuga qué le habrá visto a Naruto.

**-Pero, Naruto es un buen chico no creo que la haya rechazado-** dijo el tercero.

**-pues... no es que la haya rechazado así, pero dicen que cuando la mayor de Hiashi le dijo sus sentimientos, fue en la pelea contra Pein, ella lo defendió y Pein casi la mata, Naruto no le dio respuesta y después de la pelea nunca le volvió a hablar, incluso hasta ahora. -** eso me sorprendió. Trate de recodar a Hinata, era una niña de cabello oscuro, algo azul, con ropa holgada, y con su inocente y linda cara... _ ¿inocente y linda cara? _ ninguna niña había hecho que yo pensar así de ella. Hinata... ahora le recordaba bien, recordé que yo quería a Hinata, recuerdo que era una niña débil, pero firme, siempre entrenaba hasta el desfallecimiento porque nunca completaba los estándares. Cuando me fui, recuerdo que ella fue una de las razones para que lo pensara dos veces. Hinata solo tenía ojos para Naruto, ella no tenia ojos para mí... así que finalmente Hinata le dijo sus sentimientos a Naruto. No podía creerlo pero me dolía y me enojaba que fuera Naruto y no yo, el idiota de Naruto que la ignoró y la humillo al ni siquiera darle una respuesta, Naruto no parece hombre. Hinata yo siempre fui invisible para ti, pero si te busco ahora quien sabe si me veras como un despecho.

**-vaya... ella es la chica más tímida que he visto... ¡cómo desearía que su declaración hubiese sido para mí! ¡Yo ni loco la rechazo! Más ahora... uuh ¿ya la vieron?-** decía con voz pervertida el muy imbécil-** esta tan linda... ahora ya es una mujer, hablando físicamente... se supone que nunca ha tenido novio... aah como desearía ser el primero en besarla-**

**-hahahaha ¡si cómo no!-** se burló el primero-** he escuchado que el padre quiere que se case pronto, sino él mismo le conseguirá prometido, y se dice que podría ser con su propio primo, pobre... es una lástima ninguno de nosotros tendría el visto bueno de Hiashi-sama sería perder el tiempo si lo intentásemos-** decía resignado. En verdad pobre de Hinata si la obligan a casarse con su primo... ¿me daría Hiashi la mano de Hinata? Pero si eso pasara, quiero que Hinata lo quiera así. Me tomo el trago y dejo un billete bajo el pequeño vaso. Salgo del bar dispuesto a visitar a Hinata. ¿Qué puedo decirle a Hinata? ¿Cómo puedo convencerla de que sea mi esposa? Mientras camino encuentro a Ino arreglando unas flores en la florería de su familia. ¿Debería llevarle flores?

**-egem-** me aclaré la garganta para que Ino me notara. Al levantar la cara le pregunto-** ¿Debería llevarle flores, Ino?**

**-mmm ¿? Eso depende...-** me respondió tocándose el mentón-** ¿para qué y para quién?**

**-pues...-** me quedé callado, y si Hinata no las aceptaba e Ino se daba cuenta... sería como dejar un testigo de su rechazo.-

**-Sasuke... no le diré a nadie. Es parte de ser florista, sé cuando debes llevar flores y cuando no, y sé que pueden tener como respuesta un beso o un rechazo, así es la vida-** me dijo tranquilamente. Nunca había conocido esa parte de Ino, me alegré que ella ya dejara de seguirme, aunque el idiota de Sai nunca me agradó sé que ella está muy enamorada de él.**- esto quedará entre nosotros. **

**-es la primera vez que la visito desde que regresé-** le dije, no sé porque pero me daba confianza-** quiero que ella salga conmigo, pero nunca he hablado con ella... es Hinata.**

**-vaya...-** me dijo sorprendida-** de verdad me sorprendes, pero sinceramente te lo diré Sasuke: ella es una gran persona. Si en serio quieres algo con ella, te aseguro que no te podrías arrepentir.-** asentí con la cabeza, Ino tenía razón. **- deberías llevarle un ramo de cualquiera de estas, son hermosas, no sé porque pero si pienso en Hinata, pienso en el blanco-** decía caminando dentro de la florería, la seguí-** serían... seis, pero quiero algo pequeño también... algunas hojitas... ¿Sasuke?**

**-si-** respondí... ella pensó lo que me quería preguntar:

**-¿Cuál de estas flores: lirios, rosas o calas blancas?-** señale la ultima. Me gustaban.

**- entonces estas serán. ¿Rojo o azul?-** no sabía que le podría gustar a Hinata. Noto que estaba dudando-** quiero saber qué color prefieres "tú"-** me dijo enmarcando la palabra. Mi color favorito era el azul... pero qué querría Hinata.

**-por mí siempre sería el azul, pero no sé si...**

**-Sasuke, cuando quieres darle algo importante a alguien, es lindo que pienses en algo que a esa persona le gustaría, cierto, pero siempre debe llevar algo tuyo, algo que diga que es departe tuya. Algo que diga... "para Hinata de Sasuke" ¿me entiendes?**

**-creo que si-** le respondí. Ella hizo el ramo y me lo entregó entre papel.

**-cuando estés cerca de su casa, quítale este horrible papel, es solo para cuidarlas del sol, suerte-** me dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda-

FOTO DEL RAMO: .

**- gracias, Ino... ¿Cuánto es... por el ramo?- **ella negó con la cabeza-** por favor Ino, no puedo irme así como así-**

**-Sasuke... sé que quizá no lo entiendas, pero de verdad quiero que Hinata salga contigo, es cierto que en estos últimos meses ha mejorado y ahora es como antes, pero ella sufrió mucho por amor, quiero que ahora si salga todo bien-** me dijo.

**-muchas gracias, Ino-** le dije y retome mi camino. Cuando me faltaba menos de 10 pasos para llegar le quite el papel al ramo, de verdad Ino tenía talento para estas cosas. En la puerta estaba un joven que supuse era de la segunda rama de la familia.

**-buenas tardes, ¿qué desea joven?-** me preguntó

**-busco a Hinata Hyuga-** le dije y el asintió. **- necesito hablar con ella.**

**-ya era hora que llegara el de este día-** dijo por lo bajo- **por favor entre y espere en la sala-** me dijo señalando el camino. El estrecho sendero que iba desde el pórtico hasta las gradas de la puerta me pareció infinito. Cuando entre una niña estaba recostada en el suelo apoyando sus codos adelante y con sus muñecas sostenía su rostro, estaba leyendo unos pergaminos, cuando entré se escucharon mis pasos, ella levantó la mirada y cuando vio las flores me dijo:

**-creo que soy muy joven para usted-** con un poco de arrogancia. Levanté una ceja, me recordaba a mí mismo-** solo bromeo, ven siéntate- ** me dijo dando palmadas a su lado. Me acerqué y le pregunte:

**-¿Quién eres?-**

**- Hanabi, soy hermana menor de Hina-** bien, estaba hablando con mi posible cuñada, quizá podría sacar provecho de esto.

**-¿Crees que le gusten?-** le pregunte señalando las flores. Ella las miro y me dijo:

**-descuida, le encantarán. Eres el primero de esta semana y el único que ha traído de esas-** me dijo tranquilamente.

**-¿Perdón?**

**-No eres el único que ha tratado de conquistar a Hinata. Aunque han venido tantos niños lindos... Hinata los ha rechazado. Pero te diré algo... creo que te irá bien.-** me dijo levantando las cejas.

**- no lo sabía. -** dije y escuchamos que alguien se acercara. Hanabi se levanto y me susurró "suerte" mientras salía del salón. Hinata se acercaba sonrojada y algo avergonzada. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca dijo:

**-¿Uchiha-san?-** me llamó sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba que yo fuera uno de los miles de pretendientes...-** emm... Etto... ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

**-esto es para ti-** le dije poniendo el ramo frente a ella. Las miró y sonrió. Se sonrojó cuando al tratar de agarrarlo sus manos estuvieron sobre las mías. No quería que se alejara, quería entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella. Desafortunadamente deslizó sus manos arriba de las mías y saco el ramo de las cadenas que eran mis manos en esos momentos.

**-son hermosas, Uchiha-san, muchas gracias. **Se acercó a una mesita y coloco las flores en un florero. Mientras me daba la espalda, pude notar lo largo que ahora era su cabello. Regresó y me hizo ademán para que me sentara junto a ella. Me senté con las manos sobre mis rodillas. Después de un largo silencio, hable:

**-Hinata...yo... bueno yo estoy aquí...-** ¡maldita sea Sasuke!-** bueno yo quería...**

**-ajá...-** me animo a seguir.

**-bueno yo quiero decirte algo, Hinata-** dije mirándola, ella me miraba fijo a los ojos. Hinata se veía diferente _ es diferente _

**-lo escucho, Uchiha-san-**

**-bien... primero que nada solo dime Sasuke, tenemos la misma edad, estudiamos juntos así que no debes ningún respeto-** asintió con la cabeza-** bien Hinata... yo... -** ¡Por dios era difícil hablar con ella sabiendo que está mirando! Apreté mis manos en puños y dije de golpe: -** Hinata... yo desde la academia siento cosas por ti-** no me respondió, pero se sorprendió-** cuando me marché de la aldea, tú eras la única razón que me hizo pensarlo dos veces, cuando estaba fuera solo pensaba en el día que volvería para volver a verte. Nunca te lo dije porque sabía que tú tenías sentimientos hacia Naruto, pero yo me prometí que algún día te lo diría, Hinata. **

**-aah... bueno… le agradezco mucho su sinceridad, Sasuke-** me gustó cuando escuche mi nombre-** creo que yo también le debo sinceridad...-** me asombró cuando tomo mi mano y deshacía el puño, sentí que mi mano se derretía cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.**- bueno... yo, Sasuke... vaya no sé cómo decir esto...**

**-solo... no seas tan dura-** le pedí. Ella levanto el rostro y me sonrió...

**-en realidad es todo lo contrario, Sasuke-** me dijo sonrojada.

**-¿a qué te refieres, Hinata?-** le pregunté.

**-bueno... quisiera salir con usted, para ver como se dan las cosas entre... nosotros-** contestó. Bien, tenía una oportunidad para convencerla de estar conmigo.

**-¿debería hablar con tu padre antes de que salgas conmigo?-**

**-no ahora, será cuando yo haya tomado mi decisión.-**

**-¿Cuál es la decisión?**

**-... si quiero casarme con usted o no...-** me respondió

-**bien... esperemos que sea lo primero-** le dije sonriendo. Al ver a Hinata solo la podía imaginar como mi mujer... la madre de mis hijos. **-¿te gustaría salir... ahora?**

**-bueno... está bien-** me dijo después de pensarlo bien. Se puso de pie y dijo**- por favor, espere acá, solo debo prepararme para salir-** antes de que caminara le tome de la muñeca y la detuve:

**-¿Por qué? No lo necesitas, Hinata-** le dije y ella me miró, estaba sonrojada. Sonrió al notar mi impaciencia-** te ves... hermosa, Hinata. **

**-gracias, Sasuke...-** me dijo y me acerqué a ella, quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Se alejo un poco y se puso nerviosa-** bu...bueno... creo que... creo que nos podemos ir... entonces...- ** me alegraba que Hinata hubiera cambiado para mejor, pero me alegraba aún más el saber que las cosas importantes, las cosas que la hacen ser Hinata no hayan cambiado.

**-bien-** dije y salimos de su mansión. No sabía a qué lugar llevar a Hinata. _ "algo que diga para Hinata de Sasuke" _ recordé las palabras de Ino... ¿Sería prudente llevarla en nuestra primera cita? La gente nos miraba recelosa, seguramente no esperaban que Hinata saliera a citas. Los hombres la miraban con cara de quererla comer, quería sacarles los ojos y hacer que se los coman. Tome la mano de Hinata para vieran que venía conmigo. Hinata me miró confundida y le dije-** descuida... es solo para que respeten-** ella rió por el comentario. Si, Hinata debía conocer ese lugar, seguro le encantará:**- Hinata... quiero llevarte a un lugar muy lindo, quiero que lo conozcas-**

**-está bien, Sasuke-** me dijo y la levante (tipo novia) frente a esos imbéciles que la miraban con baba en la boca. -** ¡Sasuke!-** me reprendió Hinata, yo le susurré

**-así regresaremos antes del anochecer-**le susurré. Ella me abrazó del cuello, supuse que aceptando, así que comencé a correr. Después que quizá 10 minutos en el bosque llegamos al pedacito de jardín al cual siempre venia a pasar el tiempo. -** Aquí es, Hinata-** dije mientras la bajaba.

**-es hermoso, Sasuke, gracias por traerme-** me dijo mientras caminaba entre el pequeño jardín, era más o menos redondo el margen que hacían los arboles, la grama perfectamente verde, era la mejor estación. Aunque el momento era perfecto no me sentía del todo convencido... ¿Por qué Hinata acepto salir conmigo así como así? Le llamé, ya no podía soportar la curiosidad:

**-Hinata-** dije y ella volvió a verme-

**-¿Sí, Sasuke?**

**-¿Por qué decidiste salir conmigo y no con cualquier otro? ¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir... no sé como alguien como tú, puede fijarse en alguien... como yo.**

**-Sasuke...-** se acercaba a mi-** ¿Porqué me llevó calas blancas?**

**-...bueno... Ino me ofreció muchas, pero esas me gustaron... ¿No te gustan?**

**-me encantaron, Sasuke. Ahora... ¿El listón azul... por qué lo escogió?-** me volvió a preguntar...

**-el azul es mi color favorito, Hinata.- **respondí confundido-** ¿A qué viene todo esto?**

**-Sasuke...-** me llamo tomando mi mano-** cuando cumplí 21 años, mi padre me entregó una carta... mi madre la dejo para mí antes de morir.-** asentí con la cabeza-** ella pidió que cuando yo llegara a esa edad, me la entregaran. En esa carta me dijo algo como... "Quien te lleve Calas Blancas por primera vez y éstas lleven algo suyo, tú serás de él" mi madre sabía que yo me enamoraría de usted, de nadie más... me dijo también que yo me enamoraría antes de las calas blancas, que sufriría por ese amor... pero que sería solo un amor idealizado, no el verdadero amor. Ahora todo lo que siento hacia Naruto es un gran amor fraternal.**

**-Eso me alegra. ¿Tu mamá sabía que yo llegaría, entonces?-** pregunté más confundido. Hinata rió.

**-algo así, mi padre dice que mi madre decía muchas cosas como esas, y me pidió que esperara las calas blancas. **

**-Gracias por esperarme, Hinata.-** le dije y la abracé ella se vio forzada a abrazarme por el cuello por la manera en que puse mis brazos en su cintura. Cuando nos comenzamos a separar, no pude evitar intentar besarla cuando nuestras mejillas se rozaron, ella no me lo impidió y así nos dimos nuestro primer beso... cuando nos separamos me atrevía confesarle:**- te amo, Hinata. Y quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que seas mía. - **se sonrojo pero me contestó:

**-yo también, Sasuke, siempre-** me dijo y nos volvimos a besar...

En cualquier lugar que ella esté, seguramente en el cielo, le agradezco por darme la oportunidad con Hinata. Le agradezco porque ella conoce el amor sincero que siento por su hija y me ha dado el consentimiento para hacerla feliz.

Fin 3

*.*.*

**Muchísimas gracias por leer!**


End file.
